Conventional media systems allow users to access a plethora of media content listings. With so many media content listings, users may have difficulty reviewing all the media content listings before selecting a particular listing to watch. As such, users may often require guidance as to what particular listings to select. Therefore, conventional media systems may provide recommendations of media content listings. The media systems may utilize a user's interests to recommend particular listings in line with those interests.
The media systems may use the genres, textual descriptions, or critical reviews concerning a media content listing to determine whether or not a user will enjoy the listing. In many cases, however, a user's interest in a listing may increase or decrease as the content associated with the listing progresses. For example, while a user may be interested in a game of a particular sports team, the user's interest may wane if the team is losing badly as the game progresses. Alternatively, while a user may typically not enjoy the content of a particular listing, a surprise twist in a television show may spark the user's interest. Therefore, listings recommended by conventional media systems are not good indicators of a user's interest as the content associated with the listing progresses.